


Theory of You

by nayeoniesstar



Category: G-IDLE, Neverland - Fandom
Genre: F/F, TJ - Freeform, mishu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeoniesstar/pseuds/nayeoniesstar
Summary: Cho Miyeon wonders if she can get the girl she’s head over heals for to return her feelings.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Theory of You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to use archive so I’m still adding on and editing. Pls understand :)

It’s been a semester into her sophomore year and if Cho Miyeon was to count her friends, she’d stop at one (the nice 60 year old librarian on campus). 

In her defense, she mostly took online classes and hybrids her freshman year. She couldn’t necessarily make any friends that way. She supposes making friends in college isn’t always easy when everyone is mainly focusing on their class work. Besides, she shouldn’t mind so much, being alone, considering everything she overcame to be able to attend this university.

If truth be told, Miyeon was quite an anxious and shy person at the start. Arriving to a country where you know nobody was a bit terrifying for the shy girl. She wanted to experience living in another country, meeting new people, studying English, and enjoying American culture. The downside to that adventurous goal, was the unexpected anxiety she experienced. Feeling so alone, Miyeon thought it was about time to get involved on campus.

Miyeon had heard that their campus had an Lgbt+ club and Miyeon rushed with excitement. Her heart drumming like a cartoon jungle scene where the main character escapes the wolves -or whatever roams in a jungle.

To finally be a part of something social.

Miyeon could cry.

The club met up every Saturday afternoon for official meetings but was open everyday for students that wanted to venture inside the building. Miyeon had been inside the building but always chickened out of going to the official meetings.

Miyeon wasn’t always the most open nor the most confident person when it came to her sexuality. She struggled talking about the personal things in a serious manner.

Standing before the building of the club, Miyeon could feel her hands getting clammy. Inside the building was a brown couch that looked a bit worn out, some computers in one corner and hung pictures on the wall of the other corner. As soon as she walked in, she immediately noticed the table in the corner of the room. It had food and snacks stacked on top of it.

Miyeon wasn’t notified this semester’s first meeting would hold a potluck. Miyeon unconsciously checked her pockets for money. “I could make a run for the market,” she thought. Her thought process was shutdown as soon as she realized she didn’t bring any money with her.

Empty pockets equals empty dreams, she sighed dramatically.

Giving up, she looked around the room, noticing various students sitting in the lounge and chatting all together. Miyeon’s heart sped up. The club seemed very inclusive and warm. The club leader, confident and charming, interrupted the students’ chit chatting. Arriving with a notebook in one hand and a remote of some sort on the other.

“Hey, everyone! How have you guys been? A semester gone already! I see a few new faces so let’s do introductions again, alright?” Miyeon noticed that the club leader’s name tag read Im Nayeon. The worker in the Lgbt club room that’s here everyday. Nayeon greets all the students that enter the club and apparently, also facilitates the club and it’s official meetings.

One by one, students were introducing themselves. Pronouns, labels, or a bit of background. Miyeon clutched her hands together through it all until all eyes were eventually on her. Eyes full of openness, kindness, and genuine curiosity. Miyeon smiled shyly, “Hi, my name is Cho Miyeon. I’m from Korea. I came here to study English and learn more about the world.” 

Some students clapped and others smiled. The introductions continued for about three more minutes. Miyeon trying to remember the details and the names the remaining time.

“Thank you for coming to our club and our meetings! If this isn’t your first time here, you may already know this, but our club starts with a potluck every semester and ends with a hangout. We watch movies, talk about particular topics, talk about ourselves, and just support each other here,” the club leader smiled. Miyeon thought the club leader had a kind smile. It complimented the club’s comforting aura. “Okay, do you guys want to start eating? I’m going to put some music on. Welcome guys and thank you for coming!”

The students dispersed quickly. Some almost running over to the food table and others socializing with their friends. Just then, Miyeon’s stomach rumbled. She considered going to the food table but felt guilty for not bringing anything.

“It’s okay to eat anyways, you know,” Miyeon turned to a girl with a nonchalant expression on her face. Miyeon remembered the girl saying she’s from Taiwan. Miyeon’s shocked expression must’ve been hilarious because the girl smiled.

“You’ve been staring at the table for a long time.” Miyeon nodded in realization. She supposes she’s fairly easy to read.

“Shuhua! Your favorite American snacks are here!” The girl turned around to, who Miyeon supposes is the Taiwanese girl’s friend. Shuhua. Miyeon mentally noted the name for remembrance.

Shuhua turned to face Miyeon once again. “Let’s go eat,” the girl said pulling Miyeon by the elbow. Miyeon was a bit confused. Who is this strange girl? And why is she still talking to me, a total stranger? She supposes the club’s atmosphere is a bit friendly, allowing the members to feel safer with each other.

“Yuqi, this is Miyeon. She’s from Korea. Miyeon, this is Yuqi. She’s from China,” the goofy girl introduced, while grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from the table. Miyeon immediately bowed to the other girl.

“Hey, I’m Yuqi. Did Shuhua bother you? She tends to not process social cues well,” Yuqi smiled cheekily. Shuhua slapped Yuqi’s arm. Yuqi rubbed her arm while Shuhua grabbed a paper plate. Miyeon simply shook her head, trying her best to give Yuqi a friendly smile. She could feel her cheeks getting hot. Her hands trembling slightly. Social anxiety.

Miyeon reluctantly grabbed a paper plate. Being in the U.S. for almost two years, Miyeon was starting to get used to American food and snacks, despite horribly missing Korean food and the small snacks she would buy at the convenience store near her high school.

“What made you come to America?” the wavy-haired girl, Yuqi asked. Miyeon thought about her response for a while.

“I always wanted to learn another language and live in another country so I couldn’t resist the opportunity. What about you?” Miyeon served herself some mac and cheese, eyeing the chocolate muffins in the corner of her eye.

“Pretty much the same reason you came here. I have been learning English for a long time and I realized that I could come to the U.S. to study. I was so happy when I first got here,” Yuqi said in a dreamy haze. 

Miyeon could definitely relate. She remembered getting off the flight. The warm, summer breeze outside the airport. The people walking, hugging and smiling as they greeted their families. The blue sky blotched with a few clouds. It felt like a dream.

“How long have you studied English for?” Shuhua asked, her dark brown eyes mysterious to Miyeon.

“I studied English throughout all my school life but I didn’t retain it well. It wasn’t until I got here that I started learning more. It was really hard learning English for me, so I think I’m still learning,” Miyeon nodded with a slight pout on her face.

“You should’ve seen me when I first got here. I could only say the most basic things. Meeting Yuqi helped me learn more,” the pale girl chuckled. Yuqi looking at her with warmth in her eyes. Miyeon liked these two girls. It felt as if they had met in their previous lives’. A feeling like that.

Just then a girl with sparkly makeup and bangs came rushing in, “You guys! Am I late?” The dark-haired girl was panting, a worried expression etched on her face. It was almost endearing.

“Where were you?” Yuqi asked, surprised at the girl’s sudden entrance.

“I was taking a nap and then I remembered the first meeting is today,” the girl with bangs exclaimed. Miyeon walked away slowly and unnoticed to finally be able to enjoy the chocolate muffin on her plate. The three girls talked some more while Miyeon ate her muffin and observed the three girls in conversation from afar. Miyeon hopes to make friends soon.

Miyeon immediately notices that the rest of the room is filled with laughter and chatter. Miyeon smiles. She liked lively atmospheres. It made her feel welcomed at times. She was also thoroughly surprised by the mac and cheese. “This is very much adequate,” Miyeon thought.

The three girls came over to sit with Miyeon. Miyeon smiled bashfully. “Nice to meet you, I’m Minnie! Like the mouse,” the girl with dark hair extended a hand, smiling cutely. Miyeon smiled back.

“I’m Miyeon. I’m a sophomore, what year are you in?”

“Omg, I’m also a sophomore! No offense but hanging out with these freshman has been a bit of a bummer,” Minnie joked, sending her friends a jokingly condescending look. The two girls beside her yelling out in unison. Miyeon laughed.

Talking to the three girls was so nice. After the first meeting of the Lgbt club came to a close, Miyeon noticed the girls everywhere. In the library studying, at the coffee shop in the mornings, or on campus while walking to class. She supposes that’s what happens when you meet new people.

—-

Miyeon was seated in the campus’ library, studying for a small test for her English language class. She had been so focused on studying, she hadn’t even noticed the freshman girl seated next to her peaking at her notes. Miyeon froze when she felt someone looking at her. She looked up only to be faced with a smiling Shuhua. The girl had her hair in a ponytail and a hand slightly risen up as a greeting. A simple dark sweater and what Miyeon guesses are sweatpants.

Miyeon’s eyes widen in realization. “Hey, what are you doing?” Shuhua asks with rosy cheeks.

“I’m studying for my English test. Just going over a few notes.” Shuhua looks over to look at the notes again.

“Cool, is this Korean?” Miyeon looks to where the younger girl is pointing, nodding after seeing her scribbles in Korean. “Maybe you can teach me Korean! I’ll teach you Chinese,” the girl said proudly, with an eyebrow wiggling rapidly up and down. Miyeon giggled.

“I’d be glad to teach you but I’m not sure I’m a great teacher,” Miyeon replied quietly while refocusing on her notes.

“I don’t know about you but I think I’ll kill it as a Chinese teacher,” the girl said while puffing her chest out proudly. Miyeon laughed, Shuhua’s smug expression being the funniest thing to Miyeon.

After a while, Shuhua eventually left with a wave and a short “bye bye,” leaving Miyeon with a small smile on her face.

—-

The next Lgbt club meeting, Yuqi greeted Miyeon by linking their arms together and running over to the couch located in the center of the room. One second she’s spaced out staring at the building from the outside and the next she hears loud squealing only to be dragged away in a flash.

Miyeon faces an excited Yuqi with slight confusion. “You’re here again! Shuhua keeps talking about how funny your expressions are.” Miyeon raises an eyebrow. She’s never considered her expressions necessarily funny. Miyeon smiles at Yuqi and wonders if Shuhua and her friends are angels sent to keep her company.

Soon the room is full of club members and the leader speaks up about next week’s movie night. Something about screening Love, Simon. Miyeon looks at the club members, trying to remember their faces. She wants to make many memories in university because after university she’s probably going to go back home to Korea. She thinks she’ll miss the U.S. a lot.

“What’s your major, Miyeon?” Miyeon almost snaps her neck. The girl she remembers to be Minnie asks. Miyeon relaxes.

“I want to be a major in singing and minor in dance.” The three girls turn to her with wide eyes.

“Omg, me too! Our schedules must be different because we don’t have any classes together,” Minnie pouts. Miyeon nods.

“Shuhua and I major in dance. I minor in vocals. And Shuhua minors in acting,” Yuqi supplies.

They talked about their classes and interests in detail. Miyeon learning that they all share a lot of musical interests. And Shuhua mentioning that they should all try out for the upcoming musical their drama department is working on.

“I heard the script was written by a senior girl from two years ago and the school liked it so much, the drama department always prepares the students for it. My professor said they’re looking for a female lead,” Shuhua explained excitedly. Yuqi and Minnie completely engrossed in the conversation. Miyeon thought about it. Being in a musical would be really cool and beneficial for her, considering she majors in singing.

They continued talking about the musical and tryouts, eventually talking about various other musicals.

“Yuqi and I went to see Hamilton the first year we met and we were so excited. I didn’t understand much but it was mind blowing to see it live!” Shuhua exclaimed. Yuqi adding in that Shuhua would turn to her every moment a song finished to ask what was going on.

“In high school, I was in a play! I played Repunzel. It was so funny though, because I had to wear a long blonde wig but it didn’t look the least bit of flattering on me. I’ll show you the pictures someday... when I no longer die of embarrassment at the sight of those pictures,” Minnie rambled. Yuqi laughed at Minnie’s embarrassed expression.

Eventually, the meeting was over and they all swapped phone numbers with Miyeon. Miyeon bashfully typing hers in. Miyeon liked them.

—-

Miyeon texted Yuqi, Minnie, and Shuhua a lot more than she thought she would. Their chats mostly consist of Yuqi, Minnie, and Shuhua making fun of each other. Miyeon would suddenly start laughing in the middle of the night while studying when she remembered something said in the chat.

It was her lunchtime when Miyeon headed over to the coffee shop. She was thinking of getting an Iced Americano, something that would give her the strength to get through her next two hour guitar class. She had just finished ordering, making sure to smile kindly and leave a tip when she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned to see a beaming Minnie. Miyeon hugged the girl in greeting.

“Omg, hi! Did you just get out of a class?” Miyeon asked.

“Yeah, I just had my piano class. It was pretty tough. The professor is really strict but I heard he’s an amazing teacher,” Minnie rambled as her eyes skimmed the shop’s menu board. Miyeon nodded. Professors teaching instrumental classes in their university were notorious on campus for being strict.

“I’ll get a latte, please,” Minnie ordered while taking out her wallet. Miyeon’s order was just then finished being made. Miyeon went to grab her drink, walking towards Minnie afterwards.

“Let’s sit down,” Miyeon said bashfully. Minnie smiled and nodded. “How long have you been playing the piano?” Miyeon asked full of curiosity.

“I’ve been playing since I was young. I find the piano to be comforting and healing.” Miyeon nodded. “What about you? How long have you been playing the guitar?”

Miyeon paused to think. “Likewise, I’ve played my whole life but it wasn’t until I was older that I really appreciated playing the guitar. I think playing is kind of calming now that I’m older. It’s definitely helped me manage my anxieties and stress,” Miyeon replied. Minnie nodded in understanding. Miyeon remembers noticing how Minnie has such a deep nature and understanding when it comes to empathy and emotions. She felt as if the girl had a whole world in her mind somewhere.

Just then, Minnie got up to retrieve her latte. Miyeon took the time to scan the coffee shop. It seemed a bit empty but it was understandable, considering it was nearing noon. It was insanely busy on mornings. Miyeon remembers being so shocked the first time she went to the small coffee place she had spotted on the campus tour the day prior. It had really felt like American university life in that moment. Despite Miyeon being mildly anxious by the crowd, she liked it.

Minnie came back to the table with her phone glued to her right ear. Minnie replied to the voice on the phone. The call seemingly important and related to a singing assignment. Minnie looked up with apologetic eyes. “Sorry, Miyeon. That was my vocal class partner. He wants us to practice before we perform it in class today. I’ll talk to you later!” Miyeon nodded and waved. A kind smile and Minnie was gone in a rush. Minnie did seem like a hard-worker. Heck, all the students in this university were hardworking. Miyeon had seen it all in her time attending the university.

Miyeon enjoyed the solace and eventually went to class. She was happy to play the guitar. Her professor quite impressed with her performance today. Miyeon felt her heart fill. She had been struggling to improve the way her professor had expected her to so the compliment was really encouraging. Miyeon considered the day, finished. Getting back to her dorm room and falling into a deep sleep.

—-

It was Friday night and the girls had invited her to go out and grab some In and Out burgers. Miyeon laughed at their excitement.

“None of you have tried In and Out?” Miyeon asked with mild curiosity.

“Minnie and I tried it once but we never come because of the long lines. Shuhua’s never tried it though,” Yuqi teased. Shuhua let out a hearty laugh.

“I don’t really like burgers and if I do crave one, McDonalds is my go-to restaurant,” Shuhua defended.

“Well, let’s go in then!” Miyeon said excitedly, grabbing Shuhua and dragging her through the restaurant’s doors. The girls ordered burgers, shakes and animal style fries. Shuhua squealed when Yuqi brought the tray to their table.

“I thought you didn’t like burgers, Miss Shuhua,” Minnie teased. Shuhua ignored her and grabbed her burger. Miyeon giggled at the girl’s pure excitement.

“Do you like it?” Miyeon asked. Shuhua nodded with her mouth full. Miyeon laughed.

“How long have you been in the U.S., Miyeon?” Minnie asked while taking a bite of her burger.

“I’ve been here for two years.” Shuhua and Yuqi chocked on their burgers simultaneously.

“Shuhua and I have been here longer than you!” Yuqi said in astonishment. Miyeon giggled.

“Yeah, we both came here for high school. That’s where we met,” Shuhua supplied.

“So how long have you guys been here?” Miyeon asked curiously.

“Those losers have been here for four years. I’ve been here for half my life because my parents thought sending me abroad would make me a prodigy child. Little did they know, I was already a prodigy child,” Minnie puffed her chest out almost comically. Shuhua and Yuqi booed quietly besides the girl. Minnie threatening them lightly for teasing her.

“How come your English is so good in just two years?” Shuhua asked in wonder. Miyeon blushed.

“I actually struggled a lot so I studied really hard. I’ve never studied so hard. But I think I still have a lot to learn,” Miyeon nodded, determined. Determined to study more. She knows how hard it is to not understand anything around herself. She worked on her pronunciation and hears that she has a good American accent and she understands so much; she couldn’t be prouder of her progress. Just two years ago, she was using gestures to communicate difficult concepts.

“Yeah, it’s so hard to not understand anything being said to you,” Shuhua pouted. Miyeon nodded in empathy.

“Have you guys tried dipping the fries into the smoothie?” Minnie asked. The girls immediately tried it. Miyeon was surprised by the taste.

“Do you guys talk to your families a lot?” Miyeon asked, scanning the girl’s faces. The girls were all so pretty, Miyeon thought they were really angels.

“Yeah, I always facetime my parents on the weekends. I also go back during the holidays and breaks,” Shuhua nods.

“I also facetime my parents whenever I have free time. I visit them a lot but I still miss them every day,” Yuqi supplied. Her face scrunched up in sadness and worry. The first time Miyeon had seen anything other than a smile on the girl’s face.

“Don’t cry, Yuqi!” Minnie wailed dramatically. Yuqi went into full actress mode.

“I won’t, baby! Just hold me in your arms and never let me go!” Perhaps they went overboard because Shuhua was giving them the stink eye. Miyeon giggled. The whole situation got weirder when Minnie and Yuqi pretended to lean in for a kiss.

“Song Yuqi!” Shuhua yelled, her burst followed with Chinese remarks. Yuqi pouted and went back to eating her burger as Minnie stuck her tongue out at Shuhua. Shuhua scoffing in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, Miyeon. These two are always like this,” Shuhua apologized sincerely.

Miyeon shook her head, “It’s fine. They’re funny.” Miyeon caught Yuqi’s eyes, her bright face smiling Miyeon’s way.

“You see! Someone appreciates our antics around here!“ Minnie argued, pointing a threatening finger at Shuhua. Shuhua just drank her smoothie and ignored the girl. Minnie huffed in feigned irritation.

“So why do you come to the Lgbt club, Miyeon?” Yuqi asked, taking a bite of her burger and curiously eyeing her.

“I’m bi and I wanted to make college friends! What about you, Yuqi?” Miyeon asked, smiling with a blush on her face.

Yuqi sipped her drink before replying, “I think the Lgbt club is fun. Plus, there’s free food on occasion!” Miyeon smiled. It was true; there was free food on occasion in the Lgbt club.

“Since nobody asked but I want to share anyways... I go to the club because I’m also bi! I see you girl!” Minnie rubbed her chin in a joking attempt to flirt with Miyeon. Miyeon burst into laughter, later playfully winking at Minnie.

They all naturally looked to Shuhua. Shuhua unaware and currently stuffing her face with the smoothie-dipped fries. “Oh, me? I go because I’m a...,” Shuhua abruptly stopped to cup her mouth and look around, finally whispering, “lesbian.” Miyeon blinked in surprise.

“Y-you’re gay?” Miyeon asked, unable to process the newfound information. Minnie and Yuqi stared at her, speechless.

“You didn’t know Shuhua was... you know,” Minnie gestured by pointing to all of Shuhua.

“You know, when I first saw you I thought you were definitely Shuhua’s styl-,” Yuqi exclaimed brightly before being roughly elbowed by Shuhua.

“Shuhua’s what?” Miyeon asked curiously.

“Nothing, nothing. She thought you were my style of friend!” Shuhua replied, laughing weakly. Minnie laughed, snorting and almost choking on a french fry.

Yuqi finally recovering denied, “No, I thought you were Shuhua’s type. She likes shy and bubbly girls.” Yuqi winked at Miyeon. Miyeon looked to Shuhua for confirmation but the younger girl covered her face in embarrassment.

“Stop embarrassing me, Song Yuqi!” Shuhua yelled behind her hands. Yuqi and Minnie laughing together at Shuhua’s reaction.

“I don’t like you like that! These idiots just like embarrassing me all the time,” Shuhua defended. Miyeon nodded, eyeing the giggling girls.

“So now we’re embarrassing?!” Minnie asked incredulously. Yuqi crossing her arms with feigned hurt.

“Yes!” Shuhua yelled. Miyeon ignored the girls. She didn’t know why her heart sped up at the thought of being Shuhua’s type. The last time she dated was when she was in Korea. In retrospect, Miyeon supposes she misses dating. Perhaps getting a girlfriend or a boyfriend this year wouldn’t hurt.

“And your grandma always has something to say about me!” Miyeon suddenly hears Yuqi yell at Shuhua. Tuning in on their conversation, Miyeon is absolutely lost.

“It’s because you’re always inattentive! Cooking recipes don’t have to be repeated a hundred times,” Shuhua defends. Miyeon looks at Minnie. Minnie catches her eye and bursts into laughter. Mouthing an “I’m sorry” to Miyeon. Miyeon simply sighs.

She hopes she can catch up with these friends’ shenanigans soon.

—-


End file.
